


Sweet Dreams

by Cakester023



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakester023/pseuds/Cakester023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A singing Person B to sleep.<br/>Song: Knocking on Heavens Door by Guns & Roses<br/>Title: Sweet Dreams<br/>Word Count: 298<br/>Isn’t whole song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Sam stared up at his brother. The pain in his back had subsided and sleep was calling to him. He tried to smile up at his brother, but it only made Dean frown. Dean looked down at him with sad eyes. Sam’s head was resting in Dean’s lap. 

Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore

Dean’s thoughts wondered off to his mother and other loved ones. Why was he losing everyone? He couldn’t keep anyone alive. His mother and father, he couldn’t protect them. So he played big proctecting brother to Sam. But now, he had to be tougher than ever before.  
Sam’s eyes fluttered but he tried to stay focused on Dean’s face. Dean silently willed him to sleep as he continued to sing.

It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

He held back his tears, not wanting to stain Sam’s face anymore than it was. Why was Sam fighting sleep?

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door.

Dean looked down at his brother with pleading eyes. As much as he didn’t want his brother to shut his eyes, he knew it would be better. There was no suffering in sleep.

Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

Dean’s gun lay by his side not even thought about. If they were attacked at this moment, Dean didn’t think he would fight back. Sam coughed, shaking his entire frame. His eyes clenched shut then relaxed, not opening. A single tear fell from Dean’s eye and onto Sam’s face.  
“Sweet dreams, Sammy.” For he would never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own characters.


End file.
